


«Один День Из Нашей Жизни»

by DreamerX2



Series: Страсти на Ютубе/What Happens on YouTube [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, background shallura - Freeform, youtubers au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Отрывки из повседневной жизни Кита и Лэнса.





	«Один День Из Нашей Жизни»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day In Our Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455086) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Я на кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5658379/14738582

— Привет, ребятки, с вами Пидж. И я решила создать новый раздел на моем канале, на котором мои друзья будут проходить разные игры, чтобы мы с вами повеселились. Сегодня у меня в гостях Кит и Лэнс, которых я заставлю играть в ужастики. Кит, Лэнс, два моих самых любимых гея, кто-нибудь из вас когда-нибудь играл в Слендера?  
  
— Нет. Хотя я знаю про Слендермена. Когда я впервые показал Лэнсу крипипасту, он заплакал.  
  
— Это все Слендер!  
  
— Но это правда.  
  
— Он чертовски страшный. И нет, я не играл в эту игру.  
  
— И вот почему я выбрала ее. Я уже играла в нее, это как-никак классический ужастик, так что я буду сидеть позади вас и смотреть, как вы пытаетесь пройти её. Все, что вам нужно, — это найти восемь страниц. Удачи.  
  
— И все? Легкотня. Кит, детка, оставь это на меня. Я защищу тебя от Слендермена.  
  
— Мой герой.  
  


***

  
— Блять-блять-блять, Кит, спаси меня!  
  
— Лэнс, боже мой!  
  
— Кит! Кит! Повернись! Блять, он идет сюда, сука!  
  
— Лэнс! Я пытаюсь, хватит цепляться за меня! Ты меня сбиваешь!  
  


***

  
— Мы с Китом решили устроить сегодня вызов «Угадай вкус поцелуя»! Детка, ты готов?  
  
— Наверное, — Кит сморщил нос, когда Лэнс накрыл его глаза ладонью. — Лэнс, что…  
  
— Ты не можешь смотреть, какую помаду я наношу, Кит! Весь смысл в том, чтобы угадать вкус моих губ. А теперь поехали! Поцелуй меня, красавчик, — Лэнс раскрыл своему парню глаза. Кит пялился на него несколько мгновений, прежде чем наклониться и лизнуть губы шатена. Лэнс возмущенно выдохнул:  
  
— Детка! Это обман!  
  
— Единственный способ попробовать гигиеническую помаду — это облизать мои губы после того, как я поцелую тебя, поэтому легче просто облизать твои, — просто ответил Кит. — И кексы, — Лэнс несколько минут смотрел на своего парня, сузив глаза.  
  
— Ты прав. А еще слишком милый. Прекрати.  
  


***

  
— Мы на YouTube Rewind! Тут весь экипаж Вольтрона!  
  
— Так Лэнс называет нашу группу друзей.  
  
— И это самое лучшее название.  
  
— Конечно, детка.  
  
— Но мы будем в видео! Так что, пожалуйста, посмотрите его и отправляйте свою Клэнс-любовь в комментарии! Это был незабываемый опыт, и спасибо Ютубу, что пригласили нас!  
  
— «Клэнс-любовь». Боже. Я уже не хочу сниматься в твоем видео.  
  
— Тебе не сбежать от нашей любви, милый!  
  


***

  
Спустя минуту в YouTube Rewind Кит и Лэнс опрокинули миски с корицей у себя над головой.  
  


***

  
Кит помахал рукой на камеру:  
  
— Привет всем. Сегодня со мной Широ, — он указал руками на старшего брата, который повторил его недавний жест. — И мы решили устроить братский Вопрос-Ответ, потому что у нас нет идей получше, а наши вторые половинки решили провести день без нас, — Широ на это кивнул:  
  
— Аллура позволила Лэнсу украсть ее у меня. Не будь он с моим братом, я бы забеспокоился.  
  
— Я люблю своего парня, но давай будем реалистами: тебе не из-за чего волноваться, — Широ коротко фыркнул, и Кит виновато посмотрел в камеру: — Прости, родной, не злись! В общем, вопросы, — парень опустил взгляд на свой телефон. — «Кит, что ты чувствуешь по поводу того, что тебя усыновили в подростковом возрасте?». Что ж, как всем известно, официально меня усыновили, когда мне было около пятнадцати, однако я жил с Широ и его — нашей — семьей несколько лет, они присматривали за мной. Я знал их всю свою жизнь, когда я скитался по системе, я всегда жил где-то поблизости с ними, пока они не нашли способ оставить меня навсегда. Так что, в каком-то смысле, они усыновили меня в тот же момент, когда я потерял своих родителей, просто у них ушло много времени на то, чтобы сделать это официально.  
  
— Когда Кит не жил с нами, а я только получил права, я постоянно приходил навещать его, потому что сразу же решил, что он мой младший брат, и я знал, что он будет рад видеть знакомое лицо, — добавил Широ. — Когда он наконец-то переехал к нам, это был лучший день в нашей жизни. Мы спали на полу в гостиной, смотрели фильмы и играли в видеоигры, и я никогда не забуду это. Если честно, я сейчас немного расчувствовался, поэтому давайте перейдем к следующему вопросу, — парень заглянул в свой мобильник. — «Как вы ведете себя по пьяни?».  
  
— О боже, — Кит рассмеялся. — Вы же знаете, как вы называете Широ своим интернет-папой, когда на самом деле он больше похож на самоуничтожительного кузена? Так вот когда он напивается, он ведет себя как самый настоящий папаша. Я в жизни не видел ничего смешнее. А еще, когда он что-то роняет, он начинает плакать. Не важно, наводит ли это беспорядок, он плачет.  
  
Широ, приподняв бровь, смотрел на Кита, прежде чем невозмутимо повернуться к камере.  
  
— Кит приставучий. Он самый приставучий человек, которого вы можете себе представить. Теперь, когда он встречается с Лэнсом, выпив, он заставляет его носить себя на спине, потому что он хочет, чтобы Лэнс держал каждую часть его тела.  
  
— Пошел вон отсюда.  
  


***

  
— Ханк, ты правда построил это сам?  
  
Лэнс с трепетом уставился на духовку, которую своими руками собрал его лучший друг. Ханк гордо кивнул:  
  
— Ага! Ты увидел её самый первый! Фанаты вторые, конечно же, — он кивнул на включенную камеру, к которой повернулся Лэнс.  
  
— Ханк — гений, ребята, — парень на это только рассмеялся.  
  
— Спасибо, приятель! Я просто подумал, что было бы весело объединить два моих любимых занятия в одно! Поэтому я создал то, что считаю самой идеальной духовкой. Она выпекает все равномерно, независимо оттого, куда поставить поднос, но ее также можно перестроить в двойную духовку, чтобы одновременно выпекать что-то на разной температуре.  
  
— Видите? Гений!  
  
— Лэнс, хватит.  
  
— Давай приготовим печенье?!  
  
— Конечно!  
  
— И брауни? Кит будет целовать землю, по которой я хожу, если я принесу домой твои знаменитые брауни!  
  
— Все что угодно для моих лучших друзей.  
  


***

  
— Привет, дорогие! Я украла замечательного Лэнса МакКлейна у его лучшей половинки на весь день.  
  
— Аллура!  
  
— Шучу, дорогой. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя.  
  
— Да, знаю.  
  
— В общем, наши парни решили снять совместное видео, поэтому мы сделаем то же самое! Кто-то предложил оценить наших домашних любимчиков! Это совершенно случайная идея, но других у меня нет, так что вперед!  
  


***

  
— Красная и Синяя Когане-МакКлейн. Десять из десяти, рекомендую. Они идеальные.  
  
— И совсем не предвзято.  
  


***

  
Лэнс зашел на кухню, держа перед собой камеру для влоггов.  
  
— Посмотрите на эту семейную идиллию, в которой я оказываюсь каждый день, — Кит оторвал взгляд от тарелки с хлопьями, в которую он добавлял молоко. — Это мне, любимый?  
  
— Нет. Сделай себе сам.  
  
— Ты такой щедрый! — подобравшись к боку Кита, Лэнс начал щекотать его одной рукой. Парень рассмеялся и попытался отбежать в сторону.  
  
— Отойди от меня, МакКлейн!  
  
— О, значит, мы прибегаем к фамилиям, Когане? — Лэнс отложил камеру на кухонный островок и обхватил Кита за талию, притягивая его ближе, пока тот смеялся и отталкивал его.  
  
— Лэнс!  
  
— Кит!  
  
Сидящие на полу кошки мяукнули, глядя на них. Кит пытался безуспешно выскользнуть из его объятий, пока Лэнс безжалостно щекотал его бока. Спустя несколько минут Лэнс развернул его, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу. Кит перестал смеяться, когда они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и соприкоснулись лбами.  
  
— Как ты смеешь быть таким милым в моих видео, — пробормотал Лэнс. Кит покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
  
— Перестань называть меня милым, — он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать своего парня в губы, и отстранился от него. — Будешь хлопья или нет?  
  
— С удовольствием, — Лэнс повернулся и подмигнул на камеру.  
  


***

  
Они устроили ночь кино. Вся компания собралась в гостиной Широ и Аллуры, пока на экране телевизора шел последний фильм о супергероях. Лэнс шептал что-то бессмысленное на ухо Кита, и в конце концов брюнет просто начал смотреть на него, потеряв всякий интерес к сюжету. Лицо Лэнса загоралось от радости в особо удачливые моменты, а рука инстинктивно тянулась к ладони Кита, когда музыка становилась слишком напряженной.  
  
Кита долгое время переполняло то… насколько он влюблен в этого человека.  
  
Лэнс перевел взгляд от экрана, заметив выражение парня. Он наклонился ближе.  
  
— Что такое, детка? — прошептал он.  
  
— Я просто люблю тебя, — так же тихо ответил Кит. Лэнс ухмыльнулся и подался вперед, чтобы медленно поцеловать мягкие, чуть обветренные губы. Если честно, он бы так и продолжил целовать Кита, если бы Пидж не кинула в них подушку.  
  
— Хватит сосаться во время кино!  
  


***

  
Кит проснулся раньше Лэнса. Тело все еще болело. С синяков не сходили темные натеки. Но он улыбался. Он просто не мог прекратить улыбаться.  
  
Он осторожно поднял руку, чтобы не вызвать волну боли, и посмотрел на новый вес на безымянном пальце. Предложение Лэнса казалось невероятным сном. Но это правда. Лэнс сделал ему предложение. Они поженятся! И Кит совершенно не ожидал это.  
  
Он всегда думал, что Лэнс сделает сумасшедшее предложение, которое будет выходить за рамки возможного. Но он этого не сделал. Вчерашняя атмосфера была мягкая, уютная и идеально подходила к сложившейся ситуации, потому что Кит тоже чувствовал все то, о чем говорил Лэнс. После аварии он будто бы пересмотрел всю свою жизнь. Кит любил Лэнса больше всего на свете и не хотел его потерять. Он хотел прожить с ним целую вечность, и теперь они были на шаг ближе к этой мечте.  
  
Повернув голову к своему спящему жениху, Кит почувствовал, что его улыбка увеличивается. Он опустил руку и осторожно придвинулся к лежавшему рядом теплому телу. Он положил ладонь на грудь Лэнса и спрятал свое лицо в изгибе его плеча, когда почувствовал, как рука Лэнса сонно легла поверх его.  
  
— Доброе утро, женишок, — прошептал он, посмотрев на Кита.  
  
— Утро, — выдохнул тот, приподнявшись, чтобы мягко поцеловать Лэнса в губы. Когда они расстались, то просто смотрели друг другу в глаза с самыми теплыми взглядами.  
  
— Споешь сегодня со мной? — спросил Кит. Лэнс без раздумий кивнул.  
  


***

  
— Привет, ребята, я Кит. И со мной, как вы видите, Лэнс. Сегодня мы споем кавер на «Только мы» из «Дорогой Эван Хансен». Без каких-либо особых причин, просто она классная. И игнорируйте все неудавшиеся романтические части в этом мюзикле. Мы споем эту прекрасную песню только потому, что мы иногда поем ее во время готовки. Итак, поехали, — пальцы Кита забегали по клавишам, издавая первые ноты. Он играл, глядя на Лэнса, и кивнул, когда ему пришло время присоединиться.  
  
 _— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты называл мне причины любить тебя. Не нужно, чтобы ты искал доказательства того, что мне следует тебя полюбить. Тебе не нужно убеждать меня… Не нужно бояться, что ты недостаточно хорош… Потому что то, что есть у нас сейчас, прекрасно_ , — Лэнс улыбнулся, не переставая петь, и на мгновение наклонился вперед, чтобы прислониться лбом к виску Кита. Когда он отстранился, чтобы продолжить первый припев, он поймал взгляд Кита, и тот словно застыл. Пение с Лэнсом всегда приносило ему удовольствие, но сейчас что-то изменилось. В его сознании нынешний момент был поистине важен. Ему казалось, что он может слушать, как Лэнс поет ему, вечность.  
  
Он так увлекся своим женихом, что чуть не упустил свою реплику.  
  
 _— Никогда не думал, что меня полюбит кто-то вроде тебя_ , — протянул Кит.  
  
 _— Ну…_  — шатко возразил Лэнс, идеально отразив этот момент, как в оригинале.  
  
 _— Поэтому я называю тебе десятки тысяч причин не отпускать меня_ , — Лэнс нагнулся, чтобы захватить губы Кита в быстром поцелуе, во время небольшой паузы. _— Но если ты видишь меня настоящего, если ты любишь меня за то, что это я, и ни за что больше… Что ж, это то, что я искал, дольше, чем ты можешь себе представить,_  — он случайно пропустил пару нот, отвлекшись на Лэнса, который являл собою очаровательную неприятность, но, спохватившись, взялся за второй припев. Лэнс легко пощекотал его за бок, пока они пели фразы по очереди, прежде чем подхватили песню в унисон.  
  
 _— Мы можем проверить это… Ты и я. Это все, что нам нужно в жизни. Весь остальной мир исчезает. Весь остальной мир исчезает. Мир исчезает… Мир исчезает… Есть только мы_ , — Кит сыграл последние пару нот, растеряв большинство из них в попытке игриво отмахнуться от Лэнса. Тот ловко схватил его за запястье и, весьма очевидный в своих намерениях, опустил ладонь Кит себе на лицо. Серебряное кольцо бросило яркий отблеск на камеру. Кит только усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать своего жениха, прежде чем повернуться к объективу.  
  
— На сегодня все, ребята. Надеюсь, вам понравился этот кавер. Пожалуйста, не забудьте поделиться им с вашими друзьями и гомофобными членами семьи, если хотите их позлить. Пока!  
  


***

  
Видео вышло после фото в Инстаграме, однако в разделе комментариев все равно происходила настоящая шумиха.


End file.
